


unexpectedly forward

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, FUCK endgame, Fluff, Genius Peter Parker, Harley Keener is a little shit, Irondad, Jealous Harley Keener, Jealousy, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is a bisexual disaster, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Whump, but just a lil bit - Freeform, but not common sense, he has spidey sense, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker lived a fairly tame life; he had his Aunt May, and his best friend Ned, and every other day he went out as Queens’ ‘Friendly Neighborhood’ Spiderman, suit courtesy of one Tony Stark.But when Peter is suddenly thrust into a dilemma after meeting Harley Keener, he has to hide being Spiderman and his feelings from Harley while Mr. Stark seems to believe that Harley would be a bad influence on him, no matter how much he likes Harley; Peter is his kid, and he just wants to protect him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Sbiderslut's Keenker head cannons on Tumblr.

 

**_Part I; Chapter I_ **

Peter never really thought into dating or romance, all he really knew is that boys _and_ girls were pretty. He’d told Ned and May and then pushed it into the back of his mind to focus on school, then Spiderman, then the Stark Internship. He’d never really listened when Aunt May told him that he’d be as flustered as people said they’d been when they liked someone.

 

Now he really wished he had listened.

 

It was Wednesday, one of Peter’s three internship days a week. His mind raced, flipping through his old tattered notebook looking for the different combinations for web fluid he wanted to show Mr. Stark, and thinking of a few ways to progress the nanotech when FRIDAY slowed the elevator to a stop.

Peter stepped out, toeing his shoes off as he moved toward the kitchen when he picked up on more than one voice. Frowning, Peter walked into the kitchen. He was met with a boy’s back, and Mr. Stark noticed him over the boy’s shoulder almost immediately and perked up, which caused the boy to turn and Peter froze. His mouth was suddenly dry and his hands sweaty.

 

The boy was _really pretty._ His hair was messy and he looked tired, but Peter could see he was happy. His blue eyes lit up when he saw Peter, like he recognized him and smiled.

 

Peter walked toward the pair, standing beside Mr. Stark, who wrapped his arm around his shoulders without hesitation. “Kid, meet other kid.” He said, looking between the two of them.

The boy held his hand out to Peter, smirking. “Harley, Harley Keener. Peter, right?”

 

_oh._

 

_Harley Keener_ had a very deep, southern drawl, and Peter didn’t know that was like, a _thing_ for him but holy shit,it was. His ears burned as he took _Harley’s_ hand. It was warm and calloused, and big. It seemed like everything about him was big. Harley was at least a head taller than Peter, and his broad shoulders and firm grip did _not_ help Peter’s internal freak-out.

Avoiding keeping direct eye contact, he muttered “uh.. yeah. I’m Peter. Parker. Peter Parker.” He spit the last bit out in a rush, flushing even darker when Mr. Stark laughs. “Sorry kid, he’ll warm up to you.” He says, nudging Peter gently.

 

“Harley here helped me back during the whole Mandarin fiasco after they blew up my house.” He said nonchalantly, like his house getting blown up by terrorists is as normal as sitting down for movie night. Harley nodded, grinning. “Yeah, the old man was a mess!” He joked, and Peter couldn’t help but giggle as Mr. Stark shot him a look with no real heat behind it.

“Then a few yeas later he applied for a Stark Internship in Tennessee, but when I realized it was him I flew him up here.” Mr. Stark finished. “And here he is!” He clapped Peter’s back.

 

“And Petey-Pie here, well he’s a certified genius.” Mr. Stark turned to Harley. “He applied when he was fourteen, and made it! A few weeks later he’d impressed my good friend Brucie Bear down in the Chem Labs, and I couldn’t _not_ make him my personal intern. Two years later and now he’s the leading designer and producer of Avengers tech!” Peter ducked his head, flushing under the praise, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. “Thanks Mr. Stark.” He mumbled bashfully.

He glanced up at Harley who was staring at him. He looked impressed, and something else Peter couldn’t understand, but he didn’t want to think too much into it, so he didn’t.

 

Harley then yawned, and Peter remembered that he’d just flown from Tennessee to New York meaning he must be exhausted. “Go get some sleep kid, you can unpack and settle in tomorrow. Dinner’s around eight if you’re up by then.” Mr. Stark said, shooing Harley down the hall toward the bedrooms upstairs. “I’ll meet you down in the lab, Pete. I won’t be long.” He called over his shoulder as they stepped out of sight.

 

Peter let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in, and allowed himself to process the information he’d just been force fed. He decided to organize it in a list to help collect himself as he walked toward the lab.

 

  1. Harley Keener helped Mr. Stark when he was a kid, and now he’s back to work with Stark Industries. 



 

  1. Harley Keener was _insanely_ attractive, and because of this Peter can’t form coherent thoughts or sentences without sounding like a buffering YouTube video.



 

  1. He, Peter Parker was going to be working alongside Harley Keener for an indefinite amount of time, which is bad because see the above statement. 



 

  1. He was _fucked_. 



 

Peter carried himself to his table in the lab and pulled out his web shooters and notes before looking into creating stronger and more adhesive web formulas. He began scribbling in his notebook as Mr. Stark strolled into the lab with a cup of coffee and plopped himself down onto his stool. “So?” He asked expectantly.

 

“So what?” Peter said absentmindedly, pausing his writing to check his work before continuing.

 

“So, what do you think of Harley? You seemed a little stiff in there when we were talking to him, kid.” Mr. Stark said, sipping from his coffee.

 

Peter looked up. “He seems nice, definitely an engineer like you though, so a little rough around the edges but it’s alright.” He said, putting his pencil down.

 

“I’d really like it if you guys became friends, maybe then you would have someone else to hang out with besides me, your scary decathlon captain and Ted.” Mr. Stark said.

 

_You’d like to be more than just friends with him though._ Peter’s traitorous mind supplied for him causing his cheeks to heat up again, but he shook it away, he’d just met the guy like, twenty minutes ago. _Damn May and her hopeless romantic novels._ He thought again before speaking. “Yeah, he seems cool. I’ll try to get to know him.” He then followed it up with “And it’s _Ned_ , Mr. Stark.”

 

Mr. Stark shrugged before turning back to his work table. “FRIDAY, play from the workshop playlist, at spider-baby volume.” He said, remembering Peter’s super hearing.

Peter huffed but smiled nonetheless. “It’s Spider _man._ Mr. Stark.” He bit back playfully.

 

“You’ll be my spider-baby until May also stops calling you baby too.” Mr. Stark retorted, not turning toward him, but Peter his hear the smile in his voice, which made Peter happy, he knew having Harley back contributed to his good mood. Maybe having Harley around won’t be so bad, as long as Peter can control himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely blown away by all of the kind comments and kudos that everyone has left! I really hope you guys continue to enjoy it!
> 
> also, this work was inspired by Sbiderslut's keenker headcannons on tumblr.

 

**_Part I; Chapter II_ **

 

As it turns out, controlling himself was easier said than done.

 

Harley never came down for dinner, and Peter couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed… on _Pepper’s_ behalf of course, her chicken parmesan was delicious, and Peter felt bad that he had to miss out on it.

It was at least nine thirty when they’d finished cleaning up, so Peter just decided to forego patrol, Queens could live without Spiderman for one night, right?

 

Mr. Stark had insisted that Happy take him home, no matter how late it was, and Peter could have sworn that Happy looked almost, well, _happy_ when Peter told him that May would be home by the time they got to their apartment.

During the drive home, Peter couldn’t help but let him mind drift to Harley.

_Harley_ with his broad shoulders and his pretty eyes and his cutedimples and _stop._ Peter physically shook his head, shivering at the unnecessary pleasant thoughts that flooded his mind. “ _Get it together Parker, one cute boy and you’ve suddenly lost your mind_.” He whispered to himself.

As the two of them rode toward Queens the rain began to pick up, and when Happy pulled to a stop in front of their apartment, he began to fix his hair and straighten his tie, which caused Peter to roll his eyes.

 

Happy and May had been no-so-secretly together for the past few months, and even now he’s still trying to impress her. Peter realized he might start feeling that same way.

He’d never felt the need to impress anyone before, aside from Mr. Stark, but he hardly compared the need to impress Mr. Stark with the impulse to impress Harley. 

 

Peter let himself and Happy into the apartment, closing the door after himself. “Hey May! I’m home!” He called, tossing his backpack on the floor by the door. “And I brought a guest!” He teased in a melodic voice.

May stepped into the living room, her hair up in a towel and all of her makeup washed off. She looked surprised, and then a subtle blush rose on her face when she realized how she looked. “Oh! Happy! I didn’t realize you would be coming over, I would have, um… cleaned up!” She said, crossing her arms over the faded rock t-shirt she was wearing self-consciously. Peter glanced back at Happy, who was looking at her like he always did, even when she looked her best, and he smiled.

 

“Well! I best get to bed! Long day today, long day tomorrow y’know?” Peter said loudly as he excused himself. “Thanks for the ride Happy, I’ll see you Friday!” He said before he closed his bedroom door, a shit-eating grin spread across his face.

 

 

The next day he and Ned sat in AP Chem, Peter was touching up on his web formulas when Ned nudged him. “You okay dude? You seem kinda off today.” He asked.

Peter hummed, nodding. “Just peachy.” He said distractedly. His head jerked up when he felt a pencil hit the back of his head, and he turned seeing MJ, smirking smugly at him. She then spoke to Ned without breaking eye contact with Peter.

 

“Yeah, this loser just has a crush.” She said matter-of-factly.

 

Ned whipped toward him. “ _What?”_ He yelled, causing the teacher to shush them loudly. Ned recoiled, leaning closer and whispering loudly: “ _what?_ ” He asked again, much quieter this time. “Who? When? How? I need details like, _yesterday_!” Ned whispered again, shaking Peter.

 

Peter glared at both Ned and MJ, closing his notebook. “I don’t have a _crush_. Just an appreciation of a smart, brave, _really_ handsome…” He trailed off seeing MJ’s smirk grow wider. “Okay,” He relented; “It _might_ be a crush.”

Ned grinned, nudging him roughly. “Aw!” He turned to MJ “Our little Peter’s growing up!” He laughed as MJ snorted.

Peter flushed, crossing his arms when his chair was roughly kicked forward.

 

“Aw! Does little Penis Parker have a special friend who’s as lame as he is?” Flash taunted, smirking.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Ah, fuck off Eugene. At least he has the capacity to have a crush.” MJ glared, crossing her arms.

Flash scowled, walking back to his seat as Ned patted Peter’s back sympathetically. “It’s okay dude, he’s just an ass.” He said as the bell rang.

 

 

The next afternoon, Peter hopped down the steps in front of his school excitedly, but a hard shove forced him to stumble down the last few steps. “Seeya on Monday _Penis_.” Flash’s snarky voice snapped as he walked away with his buddies, laughing.

Peter huffed, walking the rest of the way to the black Audi, shrugging his backpack off.

 

“That asshole do that often?” Asked a cold voice that was definitely Not Happy.

 

Peter looked up quickly, his eyes wide. “H-Harley! I didn’t realize you and Happy would be picking me up today.” He laughed nervously, glancing up and seeing Happy’s hard eyes through the rearview mirror as well.

 

Well, shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sparleyharley on tumblr btw!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a brief interlude with Harley

**_part I; chapter III_ **

__

 

Tennessee bored him. He was pretty sure it bored him the moment he was born, but he kept moving forward, he knew he needed something more, but he stayed.

 

Harley stayed when his mom kept her distance. He stayed the his dad left. He stay when his sister was able to move out and go to Florida for college, but then he finally left.

He applied to the Stark Industries engineering branch in Nashville, almost across the state; but he couldn’t bring himself to leave his mom. A few weeks after starting in Nashville he got a call from an unknown number.

 

“Hello? This is Harley.” He held the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he scribbled new invention ideas on his greasy diner napkin.

“Damn kid! You got old!” A cheerful yet, tired voice exclaimed into the phone. Harley frowned.

“Do I know you?” He asked, pausing his writing and slowly lowering his pen. “Kid! It’s me! _The mechanic_.” Harley furrowed his brow, thinking back to the last time he needed a check-up on his car. The man on the phone must’ve realized he was trying to remember and spoke again.

“It’s Tony Stark, remember? You’re potato gun kid?” Harley perked up, grinning, “Oh! Mr. Stark!” He said loudly, then immediately quieted down when he got a few odd looks from those around him.

“Finally! Damn kid, I thought I was old!” Tony laughed.

Harley smiled, taking a bite from what little he had left on his plate. “If you don’t mind my asking, but how’d yo get my number?” He asked after a moment.

 

“Ah, well I saw you applied for the Stark Industries branch in Nashville, and I had a brilliant idea. Why don’t you come work with me, in New York?” He asked, and Harley took a breath.

 

New York? To work with Tony Stark? His hero since he was eleven? Is this even a question? “Ye—“ Harley stopped himself.

What about his mom, and his sister? Where would she come home for the holidays? Tony’s voice stopped his thoughts from spiraling.

 

“Kid? You hear me?” Harley nodded, even though he knew Tony couldn’t see him. “Yeah, Mr. Stark, yeah I can hear you.” He said finally.

“Ah, good. So, what do you say?” Tony asked.

 

“I’d love to, Mr. Stark, but my mom, and my sister… I can’t leave my mom here alone, and where would my sister go?” He asked, tapping his fingers nervously. Mr. Stark paused.

 

“Bring your mother with you, I can set her up near here. Your sister can visit whenever she wants, it won’t hurt me.” He finally said, and Harley blinked. once. twice. “What?”

 

 

“Bring her with you. Kid, please.” Mr. Stark asked, or begged, and Harley nodded. “Okay.”

 

 

———————

 

Harley Keener was eighteen when he met Peter Parker, who was sixteen years old with porcelain skin and wide brown eyes.

Harley had barely registered the elevator’s ding; he was too focused on everything else around himself. The luxury penthouse, the talking ceiling, and the _view_. It was almost too much when he noticed Tony perk up from the corner of his eye, and he turned.

 

the first thing Harley noticed about Peter Parker was that he was _tiny_. Both in height and in presence. He had large brown eyes, and fluffy chestnut curls and round, soft cheeks that were so pink and full Harley had to stop for a moment, his breath coming up short in his throat.

 

All Harley thought to do was step forward and shake his delicate-looking hand, so he did.

 

“Harley. Harley Keener. Peter, right?” He asked, holding his hand out toward Peter; who hesitantly took it and introduced himself.

 

Harley couldn’t help but stare look at Peter, who was wearing a sweatshirt with what Harley presumed was his school, Midtown School of Science and Technology and a checkered, collared button up underneath it with black skinny jeans.

If Harley didn’t know Peter was smart from Tony’s rundown and bragging before, he knew now because of how heavy his backpack looked hanging off his back.

 

Peter may be even taller than Harley, but the weight of his backpack could have possibly crippled his spine in half. He guesses he’ll never know; not that he’s complaining.

Harley yawned, and Mr. Stark guided him down the hall toward his room where he was out like a light.

 

Who knew flying from Tennessee to New York and dealing with his nagging mother was so exhausting? 

 

 

———————

 

That Friday, Harley asked (more like begged) Tony’s head of security and chauffeur, Happy to let him accompany him to pick Peter up.

 

He told himself that he was tired of helping his mother settle into her new apartment or working with Tony in the lab, and he wanted to see more of New York; and driving to Queens would be help with his cabin fever.

He sat in the front seat, planning on asking some questions about New York and Tony, and Peter, but he quickly discovered that _Happy_ wasn’t much of a talker. So, they sat in silence.

 

Harley was playing on his phone when he fairly heard the last bell of the day ring and he perked up. He was glad for there to be an end to the awkward silence between he and Happy.

He perked up and scanned the crowd of swarming teenagers for fluffy curls when he spotted him standing by a large Asian kid and a thin, scary looking girl.

 

Harley was about to open the door to greet him; he really wanted to get to know Peter, he seemed a little nervous when they’d met on Wednesday, and Harley really want to show him that he’d like to be friends. But Happy stopped him with a look, and Harley slightly deflated.

He kept his eyes trained on Peter and his friends when a larger kid came out and pushed Peter down the rest of the stairs and Harley glared, even though he knew the boy couldn’t see him.

 

Harley saw Peter just laugh it off and wave goodbye to his friends, but it seemed like something like that had happened before, and Harley didn’t like _that_ thought at all, and he was going to get to the bottom of that as soon as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Peter is conflicted, Harley misunderstands, and Tony is just glad his fiancee is getting some rest.

**_part I; chapter IV_ **

 

The world had a funny way of pushing things together; from the wars between rival countries that are now allies; or the fact that Peter Parker only ever had bad luck. _Parker Luck_ as he and May called it.

 

This was one of those _Parker Luck_ moments.

 

Peter shrunk back against the leatherseats and winced at the harsh glare Happy gave him through the mirror. He knew they knew the truth, but he still tried to lie.

 

“W-what? Flash? Nah he was just messingaround!” He said, his overtly loud and cheerful voice utterly damning him. Happy scowled.

“ _Flash_? What kinda name is _Flash_? D’ya his parents hate him or something?” Harley snorted, but it was hollow, and hard. His posture was still stiff; so Peter said nothing.

 

Happy stayed silent, focusing on the road,but Peter could still feel the irritation rolling off of him in waves. Maybe he nor Harley wouldn’t tell Mr. Stark.

 

He was wrong.

 

As soon as Happy let them out of the car, Happy picked up his phone and began making a call, and Peter could almost hear Mr. Stark swearing from the elevator, but that was immediately tucked into the back of his mind when he realized how close Harley was to him.

 

Harley smelled like a campfire and freshlycut grass; normally Peter wouldn’t think a combination like that would smell good together but they did, _maybe it was just Harley that Peter liked to be close to though_. Peter couldn’t help but lean closer.

He felt safer when he was near Harley,even though the just met a few days ago; and whether it was because he was bigger or he just had that presence about himself, Peter liked it either way.

 

Harley broke the silence. “The old man isgonna be pissed when he hears about your little bully. Y’know that right?” Peter swallowed. “Y-yep.” He mumbled, keeping his eyes trained on his ratty tennis shoes.

 

The elevator opened and a veryexasperated Tony Stark stood in his signature sunglasses and three piece suit, his foot tapping as he waited.

“How was school Pete?” the billionaireasked, not sounding at all like he cared about how his day was.

“F-Fine. Got an A on the Chem test Dr.Banner helped me study for.” Peter tried to play along, and maybe distract him from what he was about the say.

 

“Uh huh. And what about your friend?

Eugene was it?” Peter stilled as Harley choked.

“ _Eugene_!? No fuckin’ way! I take backwhat I said, His parents _totally_ hate’im!” Harley laughed, clutching him stomach as Mr. Stark rolled his eyes.

 

“Heard he was playing a little rough withyou today. Know anything about that, huh squirt?” Mr. Stark asked darkly, metaphorically cornering Peter.

Peter floundered for a second, trying tothink of a way out of this mess, but instead just shrugged. “Not... not really.” He half heartedly tried, but gave up when he saw the look on Mr. Stark’s face.

“...Sorry?” He offered, causing Mr. Stark’seyes to soften. “Nah squirt. Just... tell us? We could help you.”

Peter shook his head. “No, no I can handleit. Just give me a little time, yeah?” He asked. Mr. Stark looked at him skeptically, but nodded slightly. “Alright, but Happy’s going to be keeping a closer eye on you.” He relented, and Peter relaxed.

“And me. I’ll make sure that creep doesn’tmess with ya anymore.” Harley spoke from behind him, causing them to turn toward him.

 

“No, H-Harley it’s okay,” Peter smiledgratefully. “thank you, though.” He blushed, looking away from the intense stare Harley gave him.

Mr. Stark smiled before nudging Peter.

“C’mon kid. Let’s go get something to eat, yeah?” Peter grinned, nodding before turning back to Harley and tugging him by his sleeve and looking up at him.

 

“After we eat can you help me putsomething together in the lab?” He asked, before quickly adding a small “if you aren’t busy.” He flushed.

“Mr. Stark said you were an engineer, andyou were good at building.” He explained softly, looking away. “And... I can’t seem to figure out how to make one of my ideas versatile, and I’d really like your input?” He finished, growing progressively redder as he spoke.

 

—————

 

The entire time Peter spoke Harley keptopening his mouth, trying to tell him he would help him, but he Peter kept cutting himself and Harley off, it was kinda cute in Harley’s opinion; not that it mattered or anything.

“Peter, hey. Yeah, I’ll help you—“ he wascut off by Peter’s stomach growling. “But let’s eat first? If school lunches in New York are anything like school lunches in Tennessee then

you must be starving.” He chuckled, letting Peter shyly tug him toward the kitchen with a muttered “yeah...”

 

—————

 

When his stomach growled so loudly infront of Harley, he wanted to die. Peter wanted the ground to swallow him whole in that exact moment. _Stupid enhanced metabolism_.

Peter glanced down and noticed that hehadn’t let go of Harley’s sleeve, and he realized that he didn’t want to, so instead he kept his head down and muttered a small “yeah...” at want Harley said, but Peter hadn’t been paying attention.

 

All Peter could focus on was the warmthradiating from Harley, and how it might not have been much but it made his body heat up and his nerves feel like a live wire. He liked it; a lot.

He pulled Harley into the kitchen where Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts stood, Mr. Stark was drinking coffee and Peter assumed Ms. Potts was drinking tea, they stood side by side, Mr. Stark’s arm wrapped around Ms. Potts’ waist and her head tucked elegantly into his shoulder. She looked tired. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were closed; she looked like she might fall asleep standing right there. Mr. Stark was murmuring softly to her when he noticed the two boys.

 

He pressed his finger to his lips, tellingthem to stay quiet, and then he pointed to some snacks set out on the counter. He then pointed down the hall toward the lab.

Peter nodded silently and steppedforward, not letting go of Harley’s sleeve as he grabbed the snacks and padded down the hall quietly; Harley in tow.

 

As they stepped down the hall, Peternever let go of Harley’s sleeve, but he gingerly let go when he needed FRIDAY to grant him access, and Harley couldn’t help but let his face fall when he did; watching as Peter stepped into the lab and delicately set the snacks down and cleared off his table.

 

Peter pulled Mr. Stark’s rolling desk chairfrom his table and pushed it next to his own. He then gestured for Harley to sit and sat cross-legged in his own chair and he grabbed a packet of PopTarts.

Peter began eating as Harley sat andpicked up a bag of chips.

 

“So, uh... Tony said ya make Avengerstech? That includes Spiderman right? You make his suit and stuff?” Harley asked, remembering that his sister mentioned something about wondering if his webs were organic or not, and her wanting a sample.

 

Peter seemed to freeze, the crackling ofthe silver PopTart wrapper ringing loudly in the large room.

He swallowed. “Y-yeah, his suit... amongother things.” He answered, slowly taking another bite. Harley frowned.

“Do you... not like Spiderman?” He asked,noticing Peter’s posture and staggered way of speaking.

 

Peter seemed to relax, and paused; like hewas choosing his words carefully. “It’s... complicated. He’s... a nice guy. Just a little... reserved.” He spoke after a moment. He sounded like he was conflicted about something.

_He sounds like Abby when she’s having problems with her boyfriend._ Harley thought _.Peter isn’t dating... Spiderman is he?_ Harley hoped not anyway.

 

—————

 

Peter should really learn to keep his mouth shut. Now Harley thinks he doesn’t like Spiderman and that’s going to be a difficult topic when it came time to actually _tell_ him that _Peter Parker_ was _Spiderman_.

As Peter nibbled on his PopTart nervously, sparing a place up at Harley; who seemed to be thinking hard about something. Peter was about to speak again when Mr. Stark came in.

 

“Hey kiddos, sorry about that. Pep’s been stressed about having to postpone the next StarkPhone for a month and she’d been overworking herself all month.” He sighed, leaning against Peter’s work table.

 

“Why do you have to postpone the launch of the new StarkPhone?” Harley asked, finishing off his chips.

“The battery life. We wanted to batty life to be able to rival Samsung but we can’t do that and try to keep the phone’s new ‘sleek’ and ‘contemporary’ design.” Mr. Stark quoted, annoyed.

 

Harley stood, walking toward the prototype of the new StarkPhone and began taking it apart.

Peter stood slowly and stepped to his side, perplexed as Harley pulled the battery out and began taking it apart, his large fingers expertly pulling the little box apart and setting pieces aside.

Peter wanted to watch what he was doing, but he was too occupied at —ogling— watching his hands and his veins accentuate with every little movement Harley made.

 

Peter never understood those girls who were always talked about how ‘ _hot’_ and ‘ _sexy’_ a man’s hands could be, but now he understood; and he owed those girls an apology for making fun of them with MJ.

Watching Harley’s hands ignited the live wire in his nerves that had been dying down since he let go of his sleeve, and Peter felt a flush creep up the back of his neck. He wanted to look away but he just _couldn’t_.

 

Mr. Stark stepped up to Harley’s other side as he abruptly stood back up, holding a much thinner version of the original battery between his index finger and thumb. “There! Let’s test it out.” He said, smiling proudly as Mr. Stark took the battery and gingerly placed it back into the phone.

Peter just about jumped and cheered when the phone lit up with life, and Harley just grinned.

“How’d you do that kid? Something my top engineers couldn’t do in six months; you were able to do in six minutes.” Mr. Stark said, sounding impressed.

 

Harley shrugged, “The battery didn’t need that much bulk to have power, so I just took out the unnecessary pieces.” He said simply, and Mr. Stark laughed, nudging him. “Good job kid!” He said, turning toward the ceiling to give FRIDAY instructions.

 

Harley then turned to Peter, who was watching him, awestruck. “Why don’t you show me that idea you wanted help with, maybe I’ll be able to help you; though I don’t think I’ll be able to keep up with ya, sweetheart.” He stopped after he spoke, surprised wth himself.

He was so happy that the nickname just slipped out, but luckily Peter didn’t seem to notice, and was digging through his binder, which was covering his face.

 

Well, hopefully he hadn’t caught the end of Harley’s sentence? But Harley doubted it, and Peter sure was being kind and ignoring his embarrassing slip.  _Especially_ if he really _was_ dating Spiderman like Harley suspected. 

Peter lowered his binder after a few minutes of searching, and slapped a piece of notebook paper covering in loopy scribbles and messy hand drawn 3D illustrations. 

"Nat- The Black Widow asked me to pack more power into her Widow's Bite, while still keeping the same size canisters. Any ideas?" Peter asked, glancing between Harley and the paper. 

Harley nodded, and they set to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since it's never said what Harley's sister's name is in the movie, I just decided to call her Abby.
> 
> im sparleyharley on tumblr!!


End file.
